A Mission Gone Wrong
by Rapter267
Summary: A one-shot inspired by another authors story from the origional X-com this is 2012 one. New with story typing so yeah summary sucks.R


Xcom Enemy Uknown.

This story is based of the 2012 Xcom game about a mission gone wrong inspiration came from another authors story for the oringinal Xcom.

Slightly dramatized.

Ship is down returning to base.

Roger strike 3.1 Commander irecommend we get a strike team down there now.

Sky Ranger Crew count.

4

, , ,

Ufo crash North America...

Central this is big sky ready to deploy.

Roger you are clear to go.

Rapter's POV

I exit the sky ranger & I hit the ground first mission i'm nervous but, excited I move up to a broken tree trunk to see what I can see. Mishida moves to a tree, & suddenly a screeching noise is heard revealing three sectoids a weak & cowardly race with some slight mental ability's. Jene dashed to a tree for cover, & Lucy moved beside Jene to a shoot at the nearest sectoid killing it with three shots to the head. As green blood oozed from the body of there fallen the other sectoid scampered behind a tree & made a mind link with the other who promptly moved to a tree & shot at Jene wounding her.

Rapter POV

Jene get down!I yelled right before she was hit her brown skin covered with blood I wanted to panic but I couldn't I had a job to do.

Jene's POV

Get down was all I heard before I felt a stinging pain I was hurt but I had to move so I sprinted to a rock & hunkered down right before I see a secotoid's brain matter splatter all over the tree it was trying to take cover from.

Lucy's POV

With Rapter's shot's killing the mind merged last sectoid moved back & shot at me barley missing.

My turn I aim down my sights & fire. Seconds later the sectoid is dead.

3rd person

Rapter moves to a fallen tree trunk. Jene moves to the Ufo door. Mishida moves to opposite side.

Jene's POV

Looking into the enemy vessel I see a glowing light flicker & then a humanoid materializes with the crystal as it's core.

I shoot it but it seems to only damage it. Then out of the the dense fog two thin man & a floater it hits a wall behind me causing a gaping hole in the external structure of the vessel.

Mishida's POV

Jene barely avoids a shot of plasma fire. Then three more shots rake across her already injured she falls her blood covers the violet & grey walls around to where her bloody corpse lay I look down with sadness for my fallen friend then I prime the grenade booom!The humanoid & thin man are dead ith nothing left of the humanoid but a noxcious cloud hovers where the thin man once stood.

Two sectoids appear moving to cover then firing time slows green bolts move towards me ,but I am unable to react I feel three joltz looking down I see blood dripping down.I hear a faint voice in the distance like Jene I fall

Rapter's POV

Mishida! His corpse hits the ground with a thud. Two are dead two are left. I moved to what was left of the wall. Then I fired taking out the floater. Leaving two sectoids & a thin man.

Lucy's POV

Rapter's shoot took out the floater ,but a sectoid moved out the fired hitting my side I felt like fire had touched my skin repeatedly.I returned fire only to miss with a discouraging click. As boltz of plasma whized by Rapter I reloaded my weapon. I fired my weapon at the sectoid killing it with several shots in the torso.

Rapter POV

Lucy's shot's killed the sectoid leaving only the thin man & last sectoid I fired & missed the thin to reload they both shot at me with the thin mans shot's hitting my shoulder. I returned fire killing the thin man while Lucy was watching the side.

Lucy's POV

As the last sectoid fired at Rapter I Panicked & hunkered down ,but the sectoid missed amazingly it I saw through the holes in the walls Rapter charged the sectoid & unloaded a full clip into the sectoid's head splattering green blood on his armour & walls around him.

On the skyranger things seemed quiet no talking about a sucessful mission just silence the body's of Jene & Mishida rest in temporary coffins ,while what was left of the xeno's was strung half hazerdly on the floor along with weapon me & Lucy to our thoughts we one the battle today but for what cost two good people for a scout.A chunk of debrie & some fragments for the Dr.

Hello if you read this far thankyou Review please I'm kinda new to putting story's here or making fanfics in general also I do not own Xcom or related material that honour belongs to formerly Microprose then Hasbro now 2K if i'm correct. please don't bash I played ufo defense & TFTD not the other too for ovious reasons & finally yes xcom enemy unkown opinions appreciated bashing or angered reply's not


End file.
